grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector Ballou
Gus George, friend |status = Living |job = Spiritual guide |season4 = X }} Hector Ballou is a member of a Native American tribe in Portland and one of the tribe's spiritual guides and dream readers who appeared in . Appearances Janelle Farris introduced Hector to Nick and Hank when they started investigating the murder of Larry Killburn and found out that there was an incident involving Simon George and anti-Native American graffiti that was directed towards him at the Carver School he used to attend. Farris had remembered that Simon's father, Gus George, was beaten to death in front of him when Simon was just 5 years old. When Nick, Hank, and Janelle first met with Hector, Hector informed them that Simon was on a power quest and had wanted to become more involved with his heritage again after the incidents at the school. Hector said that Simon came to him when he was ready to find his "guardian spirit", adding that he helped prepare him for his power quest, which he had been on for three days at the time without having any food or sleep. Hector then told them a little bit more information about guardian spirits before Hank asked him about the death of Simon's father. Hector said that the murder of Simon's father, who was a friend of his, was not a robbery but an act of hatred. He stated that police hardly even tried to find the killers because Gus George was an activist who pushed a lot of tribal issues. He was hopeful that Simon's quest would help him come to peace with his difficult past. After Nick, Hank, and Janelle all saw some type of creature at Max McClay's home, Janelle suggested they should speak to Hector again. He was surprised to hear what they told him they had seen and informed them that what they were describing sounded like Mishipeshu. He told them that legend said the mythological creature lived in Lake Superior and that it was possible Simon could be possessed because the legend connected to Simon via his mother, who was Ojibwe. To find Simon, Hector said they would have to know where he was going and where he's been by entering the dream world themselves. The group then held a dream world ceremony, which was led by Hector. Hector passed around some type of drink, but when the drink got to Nick, he told him not to, as he sensed something different about him he hadn't before and told Nick that it could be dangerous for him. Nick obliged and did not take the drink. He then handed out possessions of Simon's that had been given to him by his parents. When Hank entered the dream world, Hector realized after asking him a few questions that he had entered Simon's past, telling Nick and Janelle that three men had killed Simon's father. He then told Nick to take Janelle out of the teepee when she said she wasn't feeling well. Hector tried to get Hank to leave Simon's past, but Hank ran off. After Hector wasn't able to find him, he told Nick and Janelle that he believed he was going to where Gus George was buried on the mountain. When they got there, having just missed Hank, they discovered that Simon was there. Hector told them that if Mishipeshu was in him, it was gone now and likely in Hank since Simon was injured, adding that Mishipeshu could be extremely vengeful, not stopping until the three men who killed Simon's father were all dead. Knowing that Mishipeshu would likely go after Max McClay, who was still alive, they set up a sting to try to catch him at McClay's home. Their plan worked, as they correctly predicted Mishipeshu would be there, and Hector attempted to tell it that it wasn't needed any longer because they knew who killed Simon's father. However, it attacked Nick and pinned him to a wall; Hector took the opportunity to blow an unknown red powder-like substance into Hank's face, forcing Mishipeshu to leave his body. When they left McClay's house, Hector told Janelle that Mishipeshu was gone. In discussing what to do next, Hector advised them against taking Gus George's murder to court, as Simon could be connected to the murders of the other two men that killed Simon's father, Larry Killburn and Declan Henry Burke. Images 418-Hector Ballou 2.png 418-Hector blows red dust into Mishipeshu's face.png 418-promo7.jpg